This Is A Dream
by petitprincess
Summary: See summary inside. This rated T for cussing and violence in later chapters. DISCONTINUED
1. This Can't Be Happening

Two girls go on Safari in Disney. They end up getting chased into a room and turn into lionesses. The two save Simba but, end up foiling Scar's plans. Will this be all Hakuna Matata for the two girls?

* * *

><p>It was the middle of Summer Vacation and two girls were on a trip to Disneyworld. Both of the girls are 18 and are in college. They were in their hotel deciding on what to do. It was 8:30 PM. One girl was lying on the bed upside down. She had black hair, greenish blue eyes, she was tan colored. She was wearing blue halter top and black skinny jeans. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and it was in a ponytail. Her name is Christina.<p>

The other girl was on the floor and is really Goth. She had red long hair with dark blue streaks going down. She was wearing fish nets on her arms, she had a black shirt on with a grey skull with blood coming out of the eye sockets, she wore a spiked bracelet on her left wrist, she also had fishnets on her legs, and a black skirt was over it. Her eyes are dark blue. She is really pale, despite that she goes outside. Her name is Ciara. It Irish meaning little black one. People would make fun of her because, she was born and raised in Ireland but, she's nowhere near Irish.

Christina was looking through different DVDs that they brought. Every time she would see a DVD that she would want to watch. Ciara would groan because, she seen it literally over 100 times. Christina would agree with her though.

Ciara sighed, "Might as well just go to sleep. We won't be able to find a movie."

Christina just gave her a look. She stated, "When you mean by 'we' you mean me. Also I'll find a movie, just wait one minute." Ciara groaned louder. She ignored it and kept searching. After a few seconds she stopped and looked at her friend. Ciara asked, "What?"

Christina asked, "This is a stupid question: How did we become friends?"

Ciara smiled at her. She answered, "Well we both were kind of outsiders and we felt like we didn't belong. I guess you can say we complete each other. I'm like a dark side of you and you're the bubbly version of me." Christina arched an eyebrow and nodded slowly. _I'm not bubbly, I'm average. I think._ Christina shook her head to keep the thought out. She saw a bright orangey red DVD under the bed. She bent down and picked it up. She gasped. It was the Lion King. She put right in front of her friend's face.

Ciara's eyes went wide. She smiled, "We haven't watched this movie since the 3rd grade. Are you sure you want to watch it?" Christina nodded excitedly. Ciara grabbed the DVD and put it into the DVD player. She went up to the other bed in the room and buried her face into the pillow. When the movie was starting; Christina laughed. Ciara looked over at her and asked, "What?" Christina answered, "I remember you used to have a crush on Scar." Ciara blushed and didn't reply. The two got quiet when the Circle of Life music started.

*Be Prepared Scene*

Ciara started jumping on the bed. She jumped so much that the neighbors started complaining. Christina knew why. She always loved this scene. She looked back at the movie. Christina recited, "Man I hate lions."

Ciara recited too, "So pushy,"

"And hairy,"

"And stinky,"

"And man are they, UUUUUUGLY!"

The two started laughing along with the hyenas. When Scar appeared Ciara squealed. Her favorite part was about to come up. When he started singing, she sang along copying his voice, "I know that your powers of retention are as wet as warthog's backside. But as thick as you are, pay attention! My words are matter of pride."

Christina interrupted, "That has got to be _the_ worst impression ever." Ciara spat back, "I remember you tried to copy Mufasa." Christina didn't say anything and continued watching. She loved her friend but, she could be mean at times. But, she actually deserved it. Ciara stopped singing along and just watched the scene.

*Stampede scene*

Christina hid her face into her pillow. She hated this scene as much as when Scar gets killed. They were at the part where Mufasa was climbing the gorge's wall. Ciara's eyes were opened wide. She loved the emotions in this scene. But, she also hated it as well.

Mufasa called, "Scar! Broth-Brother! Help me!"

When Scar dug his claws into his brother's paws, the girls and Scar said, "Long live the king." Right when Scar threw his brother off the cliff, Christina turned off the TV. Ciara yelled, "Why'd you do that?"

A neighbor yelled, "IT'S 10:30! SHUT UP!" She rolled her eyes and looked back at Christina. She faked being asleep. She knew she was faking it but, when to sleep anyway. After a few seconds Christina closed her eyes and went to sleep.

*Next Day*

Christina woke up and stretched out. She looked around her room and sighed. She jumped when she saw Ciara right in her face. Ciara sighed, "This isn't like the movies. In other words: we aren't gonna turn into lions." Christina laughed and agreed. She asked, "What're we gonna do today?" Ciara held up a sign it said in bright letters: Animal Kingdom. Christina rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

*Safari*

There was this new attraction that you can go on a safari all by yourself. Just as long as you don't touch the animals or exit the vehicle at all times. Christina was wearing a white tank top and white daisy dukes. She also had a white visor and white flip flops. Ciara was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. She wore black and blue tennis shoes. She had her hair put into a bun. Ciara groaned, "I hate what I'm wearing."

Christina consoled, "I didn't want you getting a heatstroke wearing all that black." Ciara didn't feel like arguing. The got into their jeep and headed out. The first thing they saw was the cheetahs. Christina wanted to pet them so badly. But, she knew her arm would probably get ripped off. Ciara took a few pictures of the cheetahs and drove the jeep. She started humming the song Hakuna Matata. Christina hummed Simba's part. She could really sing. They made it to the lions. Ciara laughed, "Wouldn't it be something if that was Simba or Mufasa." Christina added, "Or even Scar. Actually scratch that thought, he'd probably attack us both."

Ciara agreed with her. She looked around and got of the jeep. Christina asked between her teeth, "What are you doing?" Ciara ignored and started getting closer to the lion. Christina tugged on her shirt. Ciara shouted, "Would you stop? I'm just trying to get a better picture." Christina ignored her and started pulling harder. The lion spotted the two and jumped down and landed right in front of them. Christina whispered, "I don't think there's an invisible wall." The two started backing away slowly. Every time they backed away the lion would take a step closer. Then the two started running, as did the lion.

The two yelled, "HELP!" But, no one would answer. They kept on running, even though they knew it was pointless. When they made it to the gate, it was locked. Ciara looked over her shoulder and the lion was still after them. Ciara grunted and started climbing the gate. Christina followed her. When they got over the gate, they noticed it was electric and turned it on. The lion instantly stopped and started pacing. The girls started laughing. They were happy to be alive. Ciara asked, "What're we gonna do now?" Christina saw a door labeled: emergency exit. She pointed to it; Ciara opened the door, and ran into it. Christina noticed her friend disappeared. She called, "Ciara? Are you there?" She looked behind and noticed the lion was gone too.

Christina eyes the door and put one foot in. When she leaned forward she almost fell. Her breaths quickened. There was nothing inside the room but complete darkness. She bent down to feel for a ladder. Nothing was there. She called once more, "Ciara?" Her voice echoed in the empty room. When she was about to leave and get help, something pushed her into the room. She screamed as she fell into what seemed like a never-ending pit. When she swore she hit the ground, everything went dark.

*Somewhere*

Christina's eyes opened up slowly. Her vision was really blurry. Her head was swirling. She asked in a slurred voiced, "What happened? Where am I?" When her vision came back, she was lying in a desert area. It was surrounded by tall walls. There was a voice behind her it asked, "Are you okay?" She jumped and whipped around. She recognized those dark blue eyes. But, she doesn't remember a black lioness. She asked, "Ciara?" She nodded. Christina gasped and asked, "Are we in," Ciara didn't want hear that. She snapped, "No! We aren't in the Lion King. We're just having the exact same dream. Now, let's just calm down." The ground started rumbling. They looked up and saw wildebeest running down the cliff.

Christina asked in a British voice, "My dear friend. Would you like to run and scream in the opposite direction?"

Ciara answered in the same voice, "My dear, I was thinking the same thing."

The two started screaming and running trying to escape the herd. Christina looked ahead and saw something golden. Her eyes went wide. She dashed forward and went for golden fluff. Ciara shouted, "Christina, what are you doing!" Christina grabbed the ball of fluff and ran to the side of the gorge. She called, "Ciara, over here!" Ciara jumped up. She was gasping for air. She joked, "I never was good at track." Christina chuckled. She looked down and noticed it was Simba. She gasped. Then, she remembered this scene from the Lion King. She grabbed Simba and started climbing up.

*Top of the gorge*

Christina was never good at climbing. She dropped Simba down and flopped onto the ground. Ciara laughed at her. She sent her a glare. They heard a familiar voice call, "Simba!" He looked over and saw his dad. He ran over to him and rubbed up against his leg. Ciara saw Scar and felt all giddy. She even did a fangirl scream. They all looked at her. She blushed with embarrassment. Christina got up from the ground. Mufasa walked towards the two. _Dam, he's huge in real life._ Ciara thought as the lion got close to them. He embraced the two. Ciara exclaimed, "Whoa! We just met." Mufasa laughed. Christina's eyes went wide. She had never heard someone's laugh that deep. He explained, "No-no-no. That's no it. I'm just glad that you two saved my son."

Christina smiled and corrected, "By 'two' you mean me…again." Mufasa laughed and started walking. He motioned them to follow. They started walking. Mufasa stopped and said, "Oh! Thank you, Scar, for telling me my son was in the gorge. If he had died, I don't know what I'd do. It would have been worse if I died." Scar laughed. Of course it was a fake laugh. He snarled when they left. Three hyenas came up the gorge. Banzai asked, "Now what?" Scar answered, "Go back to the Graveyard and wait for my orders." They just looked at him. He roared at them. They yelped (except for Ed who just laughed) and ran away. He went off in the same direction as the others.

*Pride Rock*

Simba smiled and ran to his mother. Sarabi asked, "What happened? Who are these two?"

Simba answered, "There was a stampede and they saved me." Christina sheepishly waved. Ciara rolled her eyes. Mufasa asked, "Who do we have to honor this rescue?" Ciara answered, "I'm Ciara. This is my friend, Christina."

Christina added, "We're the ones who should be honored. We're in the presence of a noble king." Ciara's eyes went wide. She's never heard her talk like this. Mufasa smiled at the two. He obviously liked them. Ciara looked over her shoulder and saw Scar. She felt like smiling but, she didn't want to look unprofessional. Scar asked, "Who are these outsiders?" Christina scoffed, "We are not outsiders. You should be happy that we saved your nephew."

Scar sarcastically said, "I was practically doing backflips on the way here." Christina rolled her eyes. She felt like growling but, didn't know how. Ciara had a stupid grin on her face. Scar ignored her though. Mufasa asked, "Do you have any lodgings?" Christina shook her head. Mufasa smiled as if that's what he wanted to hear. He said, "You can stay here, if you like?"

They nodded and went into the den. Scar went down to his den away for the pride. Christina started pushing her. Ciara tried to resist but, she wanted to talk to him anyway. She started walking down in a formal fashion. But, end up tripping over her feet and landed right in front of Scar. She looked up and smiled. Scar showed no emotion and started walking.

She sighed, "Don't you think you'll need some company. You are all alone in that den." Scar stopped and turned around. He asked in a serious tone, "How do you know that?" She started blushing and ran back up. Christina laughed, "That was smooth." The two walked into the den. Scar looked up and smiled a little. He walked back to his den.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King character or Disney World. I only own Ciara and Christina.**


	2. Admit It

*Water Hole*

Christina loved the way she looked. She was an orange color, her eyes stayed the same, and her bangs covered up her right eye. Ciara was pacing around thinking of how this happened. Ciara mumbled, "We could be in a coma. Or we're in the hospital. We could still be in the jeep asleep. Yeah! There's no way that we are lionesses. What do you think Christy?"

She ignored her and kept admiring her reflection. Ciara rolled her eyes and looked at her reflection too. She was black with dark blue eyes. Her underside was white though. She just looked like an overgrown domestic cat. She sighed, "I just look like a huge cat." Christina's ears dropped. She didn't know what to tell her friend. She just said, "Well I'm going to sleep. Good Night." Ciara went to sleep as well. She hoped that this would end.

*Darkness*

Christina opened her eyes and it was blurry again. She also had a bad headache. She felt like rubbing her head. But, she couldn't move at all. Then she heard a voice call, "C'mon stay with me." Christina took a deep breath. The person was woman holding a flashlight over her eyes. Christy was shaking and she was cold and wet. She asked, "What happened?"

The woman answered, "You two fell in the pool for the new attraction. I guess you guys passed out before you fell in."

Christina whispered, "It felt so real." Ciara woke up before her and smiled. Ciara quipped, "I told you it was just a dream. Nothing like that happens in real life." The women looked at them strangely. She was skinny and looked like she was in her late 20s. She wore a white vest with a red cross on the shoulder, and white pants and white shoes. She asked, "What're you guys talking about?"

Ciara laughed, "It's pretty stupid. We had a dream about being turned into lions. We shouldn't have watched the Lion King. Isn't stupid?" The women's eyes were so wide that they would pop out of her head. She didn't answer the question. She just walked away from the two. Christina shouted, "Thank you, Miss…"

She turned around and shouted, "Its Cecelia Jordan!" Christina nodded. Ciara was still smiling and was relieved that she's back to normal. She kept on saying, "I told you so." Christina tried to drown her out. They decided to go back to the hotel and rest.

*Hotel 30 minutes later*

Ciara was lying in bed watching _1000 Ways to Die_. She only watched it if Christina wasn't in the room. She knew that her friend hated that show. Christy was taking a shower. Usually for her, showers were like 4 hours long. There was a knock at the door. Ciara asked, "Who is it?"

The voice answered, "Cecelia." Ciara arched an eyebrow. She felt a little suspicious about the nurse. She opened the door and the nurse quickly walked in. She apologized, "I'm sorry for barging in. But, I couldn't get what you asked out of my head." Ciara started laughing. Then she looked at the nurse and noticed that she was serious. Christy came out the bathroom fully dressed. She wore a blue tank top and tan shorts. It's like she heard what the woman said.

Cecelia continued, "This actually has happened to me before." Now Christina was smiling. She continued, "It happened to me like 5 years ago. I don't know the message. But, I was hoping you would know. When you were unconscious, where did it take you?"

Ciara felt lie saying she was crazy. But, she sat down on the bed thinking. She answered, "It took us where Simba was in the stampede." Cecelia shook her head. Before she could say anything, her phone started beeping. She looked at it and sighed, "I'll talk to you next time. I need to get back to work." She walked out the door, mumbling something under her breath. When she left out Ciara started laughing. She joked, "She's absolutely crazy. Are we just going to stay here or…?" She looked over and saw Christina watching TV. She sighed, "I guess we're staying here."

*1:00 PM*

Ciara woke up and stretched out. She looked over and saw Christina breathing heavily in the corner. She shook her head. Christina pointed her shaking finger to the door. Ciara got up and opened it. There was another huge hole in the floor and complete darkness. She closed the door and went to her friend's side. She whispered, "If we don't go outside it can't get us." Christina nodded in agreement.

When they blinked the darkness was moving closer. The two girls screamed. They grabbed on to anything they can find. When the darkness went underneath the beds, they seemed to float in midair. The darkness was only a few feet away. Ciara grabbed Christina's hand and held tightly. The two screamed as they fell.

*Main Den*

This time both of the girl's eyes shot open. A white wolf was over them. She asked, "Are you two alright?" Ciara growled. She shouted, "We were just humans. Why do we have to turn back, now?" When she noticed the look on wolf's face, she just smiled. Christina asked, "Do we know you?" She nodded. But, that's all she did. Christina looked at Ciara who just shrugged. Then the girls gasped. They both whispered, "Cecelia."

Cecelia informed, "I'm the nurse of the Pridelands. Well second, if Rafiki isn't around. They saw you passed out near the Water Hole." Ciara nodded her head. But, Christina didn't understand at all. Ciara explained, "That's probably why we were wet when we turned back to humans." Christina finally understood.

She asked, "So why are we lions?" Cecelia shrugged. She just let out a long groan. A thought sprang into Ciara's head and she ran outside. The two heard someone groan and another one scream. They got up and walked out. Christina tried to hold back her laughter. Ciara ran into Scar. Ciara pleaded, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

Scar growled, "Bump is an understatement. It felt like a herd just ran over me. Get off!" Ciara got off of him. She was blushing. Christina finally laughed. It was funny seeing her like that. Christina asked, "Where's everyone?"

Scar answered, "They're out patrolling the border and Simba…"

Simba called, "Hey, Uncle Scar!" Scar rolled his eyes and hung his head. That's the only thing Ciara hated about Scar. When Simba ran up to them, he said, "Hi Ciara and Christina! What happen to you guys?" Cecelia explained, "They just passed out. It was from dehydration." Simba just nodded. He suggested, "Well me, Nala, and Uncle Scar were going to the Water Hole. You wanna come along?" Scar's eyes shot open. _I don't remember agreeing to that._ Scar thought as he tried to think of a way out. The two girls nodded. Scar put out, "I don't think I need to go. You already have two full grown lionesses. You don't need me, do you?"

Simba was about to answer but, Ciara interrupted, "Yes, you do! We are only teenagers and we need someone as smart as you to watch us." Scar's eyes wondered in every direction. He didn't want to be stuck with Simba. He came up with another idea, "Well you have the nurse with you." She shook her head. She said, "Actually I need to get back home. My mate and pups are probably waiting for me. Goodbye, Scar."

Scar sighed he gave up. Ciara pushed Scar forward. He gave her a disdainful look and walked to the Water Hole. Christina asked Simba, "Where is Nala?" Simba answered, "She's there already. Bet I can beat you there!" Instantly Simba was off in a sprint. Christina laughed and accepted the race. Ciara stayed behind. She still wasn't really good at running. Scar asked coldly, "Aren't you going to go with them?"

Ciara sighed; he wasn't getting it at all. She answered, "Well I thought I could stay with you." Scar snarled at her. She jumped back and looked at him confusingly. He replied darkly, "I don't want anyone near me, especially you." Ciara's ears dropped and she ran towards Christina. Scar took one step back feeling regretful. But, he shrugged it off and walked on.

When Ciara made it to Christina, she was crying. Christina stopped running and embraced her friend. Simba stopped and turned around. The smile on his face vanished. He walked up to Ciara and rubbed nuzzled her leg. Ciara smiled at him. Scar sat back watching the whole thing. He didn't know what to do. This was the first time in a few years that he felt bad about anything. He groaned and walked up to her. He sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you." She smiled and nuzzled his chin. He blushed a little from embarrassment and love. Christina pushed Simba away from them and went to the Water Hole.

Ciara giggled, "Thank you. I knew you couldn't be all that bad." He simply nodded. She knew how he felt but, tried not to acknowledge it. She went to her friends leaving him Scar questionable. He asked himself, "What does she want from me? How did she know I was alone in my den?"

_It's because she likes you idiot. It's not like she's hiding._

No, that can't be right. No one ever likes me. When I tried to mate with Sarafina, it didn't work out at all. It has to be a trick.

_Yeah it is and I know the trick! It's called love. I know you feel the same way about her. She's the only one who has shown you kindness, excluding your brother. Which I also know you feel guilty for trying to kill him, you need to let your feelings out._

Scar accidently shouted, "**OH SHUT UP!**" The group just looked at him. He smiled sheepishly and they just shrugged it off.

*Water Hole*

Simba saw Nala and ran up to her. He ran into her and she pinned him down. She teased, "You still can't pin me Simba. Who are they?" Nala wasn't there when they introduced themselves. Simba answered, "They are Ciara and Christina. They saved me from the stampede. Not that I needed any help."

Nala laughed, "Yeah, sure you didn't."

Scar grabbed Ciara's tail with his tail and dragged her. They were a few feet away from them. Scar whispered, "Do you like me?" Her eyes shot open. She had no idea what to say. She searched for the right words.

She took a deep breath and answered, "Well I guess you can say that. If you put the right words together it seems like I do. I mean you can say that I do and don't…" Scar rolled his eyes. He licked her ear and she started purring. He smiled at her. She started blushing and walked away from him.

_Well it looks like you have a mate._

Absolutely not, she's far too young for me. Plus she likes that little excuse for a nephew and a future king.

_Whatever, you like her and Simba. I bet you would figure that out, if you'd just stop being jealous._

Scar roared in frustration and walked away from them. Ciara looked concerned, as did the others. Ciara sighed, "Was it something I did?"

*3 miles away*

Scar stopped walking and started pacing. He growled, "I don't feel guilty at all. I definitely don't like Simba. Without I don't l-l-like C-C-C. Ugh! I can't even talk. I'm so confused."

Rafiki popped out of nowhere and said, "You're not confused. You're just worried." Scar jumped back from him. He growled and walked away from him. Rafiki walked beside him. He sighed, "Rafiki, will you leave me alone? I need to think."

Rafiki laughed, "Well that's why I'm here to help you think. Why are you so confused?" He was about to explain but, he had to think. He didn't want to tell him he tried to kill Mufasa. He explained, "There's this lioness that likes me. But, I say it's a trick. No one can like me right?"

Rafiki shook his head, "Someone did like you before you changed. Your brother, Mufasa and Sarafina liked you very much. But, as your heart grew cold, they became more distant." Scar hung his head down. He sighed, "I guess that is true. I hope you're saying that I should give her a try. Am I right?" When he looked up Rafiki disappeared. _Sometimes, I really hate that monkey._ He looked at the Water Hole. He took a deep breath and went back to the group.

* * *

><p>Me: I hope you guys liked this chapter!<p>

Mufasa: I didn't like it.

Me: Why?

Mufasa: I wasn't it at all. When am i gonna i'm be in it?

Me: Grrrr. You'll be in the next chapter. Stop complaining! Anyway Scar can you say the disclaimer?

Scar(groaning): petitprincess doesn't own any Lion King characters or Disneyworld. She only owns Cecelia, Christina, and C-C-C...**I HATE YOU!**

Me: A lot of my characters do.

Christina and Ciara: Please review!


	3. Can You Help

**"Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell." Joan Crawford**

* * *

><p>*Water Hole*<p>

Ciara looked down at her paws. Christina didn't know what to say or do. She asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?" Ciara nodded.

Christina said, "Your Uncle Scar will watch after you. Don't get into trouble."

Nala said, "Don't worry. I won't let Simba get into trouble."

Christina nodded and the two started walking. When they left, Scar came back and asked, "Where's…you know?" The two looked down at their paws. He glowered at them. Simba pushed Nala. She took a deep breath, "Ciara got really upset. So she decided to take a walk with Chris…"

He snapped, "What direction?" Nala pointed east. Which is where Pride Rock is located at, Scar's eyes widened, he was frightened at what's going to happen to him. He picked up Simba. Simba whimpered; he felt Scar's teeth sink into his skin. Scar sprinted towards Pride Rock. Nala had a hard time catching up with. She tried to ask what's wrong, but Scar was too determined to listen. He hoped that Mufasa wasn't going to hear about this.

*Pride Rock- Main Den*

Ciara entered the den in tears. Christina has tried consoling her but, to no avail nothing has helped. Mufasa and lionesses came back from patrol. Sarabi saw Ciara's hurt expression. She went up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ciara refused to answer. She was too hurt to explain in detail. Sarabi gave her an 'I know there's something wrong with you' look. But, still Ciara remained silent. Mufasa got into the scene and asked, "What's going on?"

Ciara came up with an idea. She put out, "Mufasa I need to tell you something. It's about your brother." Mufasa seemed interested. He nodded to her, telling her to go on. She let out a sigh. She continued, "Well you know when your brother warned you about Simba."

Now everyone was listening to her. Ciara was never good at speaking in front of people. It seemed no different now. Ciara took a deep breath and hurried, "Your brother only warned you to actually kill you, your majesty."

Mufasa looked at her disdainfully. He roared, "**How dare you say you say something like that about Scar?**" Ciara didn't know what to do. She was telling the complete truth. Christina put her paws over her ears. She didn't want to hear their fate. Ciara ranted, "It's true! He also wanted to kill your son. All because he wanted to take his rightful place as king, he believed he could be better king than you."

She just let the words flow out. She had been hurt and it hasn't been her first time. But, this time she actually felt a connection.

Mufasa didn't know what to say. His face was full of emotions. The one that showed the most was shock. Scar finally arrived at the den. He dropped Simba. It was on accident; he was exhausted. Mufasa gave a stern look at his brother. This made him jump. He asked, "Scar, did you try killing me? Just so you can take your place as king."

Scar had no answer. He looked around to see who told. His eyes immediately went to Ciara. She already looked as if she was overshadowed by guilt. He gave an infuriated look at Ciara. He felt so stupid thinking that he liked her. Mufasa asked, "Did you or not?"

Christina butted in, "I'm sorry for interrupting. But, Mufasa my friend just had her heart broken. She is just speaking out of sorrow. In other words: she just mad the whole thing up. Right, Scar?" She gave a mental wink at Scar.

Scar said, "Yes, that's right."

Everyone in the den calmed down. Mufasa sighed in relief. Ciara dared not to look up. She would have to look into Scar's hateful eyes. Ciara mumbled, "I'm sorry for exaggerating."

Mufasa gave her a warming look. But, Ciara didn't see him though. She was too busy 'studying' her paws. He reassured, "No it's fine. I understand completely. You are sad and the only way you'll feel better is by blaming others. May I ask you? Did you honestly feel better?"

This time she looked up. She looked at Scar. He seemed interested in her response. She sighed, "Honestly, no I didn't. I guess I was just too upset." Mufasa embraced Ciara. She started crying. A feeling of dread hit Scar's stomach. He grabbed her tail with his teeth and dragged her outside.

*Outside-Base of Pride Rock*

Scar lifted his paw and hit Ciara on the head hard. She felt like she had a concussion. He growled, "How could you be so stupid? Why would you do that?"

Ciara narrowed her eyes. She leered, "It's because of what you did! You see me as if I'm a threat."

"Well I wonder why."

"I haven't done anything to you until now. If you just stop being so infuriated by everyone and stop feeling that you're smartest of them all, maybe you won't be so upset all the time! Perhaps, maybe you'll even stop being so confused all the time. What do you think about that, Scar!"

There was silence between the two. He turned away from her. Even though he wasn't facing her, she still gave him an intense look. He mumbled, "You're right."

Ciara's eyes widened at his answer. She didn't expect him to agree. He continued, "I don't know if I'm speaking out of regret, but I'm willing to consider. Can you help me?"

Ciara beamed. But, before she answered, she started feeling dizzy. She swayed back and forth. Scar's voice echoed. She slightly heard him ask, "Are you okay?" Ciara thought she nodded. But, Scar ran back up. After that there was complete darkness.

*Hotel Room*

A voice exclaimed, "Hey! Wake up you two!" Ciara and Christina opened their eyes. They were back in their room. The person sighed in relief. He said, "We haven't seen you in three days."

Christina whispered, "Three days."

With that he left the room. The two just sat there with stupid looks on their faces. Then, Ciara remembered something. She groaned, "I forgot to give Scar an answer. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

Christina corrected, "You thought it was a dream, whereas, I _knew_ it was real." Ciara rolled her eyes. She wondered what they were doing to them. _I bet they think we're weird._ Ciara thought as she rubbed her head. She felt her head and the lowered her hand. For some weird reason there was blood on it. Christina looked at her, with eyes wide open. She asked, "Did you get attacked?

Ciara shrugged. She wouldn't call Scar hitting her 'getting attacked' exactly. She just went to the first aid kit and wrapped her head around in gauze. She ordered, "C'mon. We have to find that dark shadow." Christina agreed with her.

She informed, "We can't if we're going to be interrupted every time. Plus, we ended up 'asleep' for three days. Who knows how long it'll be now?"

Ciara groaned; she hated it when her friend was right. But, she still was persistent. She said, "Well we'll have to see that we can't get interrupted. Let's go see Cecelia."

* * *

><p><em>Scar and Ciara have a problem with love. They're not gonna confess yet though. Alright anyway Ciara say the disclaimer.<em>

Ciara: petitprincess doesn't own the Lion King characters. She only owns Christina, Cecelia, and me

Me: Now everyone knows what's to say next

Everyone: **Please Review!**


End file.
